Dyna Might
by I Insanis
Summary: [SYOC OPEN] America & Maxon are happily married with three children. Two of which are about to have their own Selection. Twin princes, Alex and Nick. But there is already a girl that holds Alex's heart. Will he be lucky enough to have Dyna as one of the Selected? RATED T FOR LATER VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1 — Dyna's POV

**DYNA'S POV**

I woke up to the sun streaming through my window instead of my alarm clock. I know. Who the hell uses an alarm clock on a Sunday? I do, that's who. But it's only because I have to perform today. My family are Fives. We are actually meant to be Twos because my dad is an ex- palace guard and my mum is friends with both the king and queen, but they asked to be Fives. My mum was adopted by a family of Fives when she was ten and it was easier for her to go back to this way of living than anything else. And besides, Fives are meant to be invisible and that is what we are trying to be. But I don't want to go into that.

I look over to my alarm clock and realise that it has been turned off. I'm a very heavy sleeper but for some reason, I am also a morning person. I should of woken up though. I normally wake up the exact time that it goes off. And I have never turned an alarm clock off in my sleep during my entire life. I've learnt that when an alarm goes, you get up and move. No questions, you just do. Even if it's an alarm clock.

When I hear the faintest giggle come from underneath my bed, all of my questions are answered. Those little monsters.

I lean over the left side of the bed, causing my brown locks to fall against the floor. This is when my suspicions are confirmed. My nine-year-old twin brothers, Daniel and Luke are sitting under my bed, trying their best to muffle their laughter.

Daniel and Luke are only two of my four brothers. I should have six but the oldest two - Jonathan and Benny - were killed by rebels. Jonathan should of been twenty-one this year and Benny was only a year older than me and would of turned eighteen in nine days. Both were incredibly handsome - or would of turned out to be if they had lived long enough. Then there is Matthew who is fourteen and a real pain in the arse but quite talented. He has girls falling all over him even at this age. Then are Daniel and Luke, Daniel being one of Satan's spawn and Luke a little angel. Daniel would of talked Luke into the little prank that they are currently playing, either him or maybe Matthew... Anyway, after them is the baby of the family, Louie. He's only three and a half and one of the sweetest things you could have in this world.

But I don't have just brothers. No, I also have one sister. Matilda. She's seven and a splitting image of our mum. Blonde curls, green eyes and everything. The only thing is that she's part way disabled. And all because of me. If only I had gotten there sooner, if only I had had time to think, she wouldn't have to go everywhere in a wheelchair. The doctors said that she should never be able to walk again but she is a real fighter. And they seriously misjudged her. She can't walk properly but she can walk a few metres before she falls down but even that is a miracle in itself. Because it's my fault that she can't walk, I am the one that is really trying to help her. I feel so guilty for taking that away from her.

Our whole family looks like our parents. All of my siblings except for Matthew and myself look like one or the other. Benny was the only other that didn't look like just one of them but he's gone. Jonathan, Daniel, Matilda and Louie look - or looked - like our mum. Blonde hair and green eyes, but all varying shades. Luke looks just like our dad with gold eyes and brown hair. Matthew looks so much like mum with his blonde hair but his eyes are blue. Benny had blue eyes too but he had brown hair. I also have brown hair but have my mum's green eyes. I'm the only one that looks exactly like both of my parents.

Right now, it's a certain brunette and blondie that have decided to start my day off with a bang. Well, the blondie anyway.

Neither Daniel nor Luke have noticed me yet so I decide to make things interesting. I quickly and quietly climb out of bed and crouch down on the floor. I then proceed to crawl underneath my bed and crouch just behind Daniel and Luke. Both of them are facing the other way so they have no idea that I'm there. When Daniel crawls out to see what I'm doing, it is I who has to muffle my laughter.

"She's not there." Daniel states with a confused expression.

At this, Luke freezes up. He always was the brighter one. Luke places his hand on Daniel's arm and turns them both around to face me.

"Boo!" I whisper to them.

"ARRGGHH!" escapes from both of their lips as they try to scramble out from underneath the bed, with me hot on their heels. They try to make a brake for the door but I'm older, strong, and faster than them so catching them is no problem. I grab Luke around the waist and pull him into me whilst picking him up off the ground. Daniel notices that his brother is no longer with him and freezes for the briefest of moments which is just enough time for me to grab him as well, and throw him over my shoulder.

I turn around and in two strides I make it back to my bed and throw them both onto it. The try to get off but I am on top of both of them before they can blink. And then I punish them with the worst torture known to man. I ... tickle them!

Within a majority of seconds, my room is filled with the sound of both theirs and my laughter. Squeals, giggles, chuckles and shrieks is all that can be heard.

"Turn down the volume! PLEASE!" I look over to my door way to see a half-naked Matthew standing there, half asleep.

You see, unlike the twins and myself, Matthew is not a morning person. If he misses even half of one of his forty winks, and you are the reason for it, then R.I.P. to you. And unfortunately, the twins and I are that reason.

And for this reason, we find ourselves bolting out of my room and past Matthew as fast as humanly possible. If you want to survive after waking up Matthew, you run. It is that simple. A sleep deprived Matthew is even worse than a mad Hulk and we all know how bad that is.

We shoot down the stairs like bullets with Matthew hot on our tails. For some unknown reason, the three of us head towards the kitchen.

Just before entering, I feel and hear my stomach growl. Now I know why I chose the kitchen for our safe haven. We don't have much to eat but the food sitting there is still enough to make my mouth water.

Many of the other Fives view us as a wealthier family because of the dresses I wear to performances and the quality of the art supplies we use and the model of Matthew's camera. But in reality, we are probably one of the poorest. We have eight mouths to feed along with all the medical supplies we need for fixing up our fighting injuries. Yes, we fight. My mother's parents - my grandparents - are two very important leaders among the Southern rebels. When my mother showed that she would have more skill than their top assassin, she ran away to Carolina. This is where we are now and this is where she was adopted. This is also where she met Queen America. They used to perform together sometimes. Anyway, after and incident at a party she was playing at with Queen America - and this was before she became queen - she disappeared. The rebels had gotten her. But after a raid at the rebel camp she was being kept at, and a palace guard by the name of Andrew - my dad - found her, he took her back to the palace where she proved to be a very useful information source about the rebels. After King Maxon married Queen America, my mum and dad got married and lived peacefully as Fives for a year before the rebels found them. Let's just say that it was not a coincidence that Jonathan and Benny were both killed by rebels. And it certainly isn't a coincidence that I am placed even before my mum at number one on the Rebels' most wanted and most dangerous threat list. Mum's number two with Matt at number three. Speaking of Matt...

"MAAATTTTTT!"

The next thing I knew, I was no longer looking at the food on the table and instead at the dirty floorboards with Matt sitting on top of me. I fling the upper half of my body around and shove him off but when I stand up again, he yanks me down by my feet. This ends up turning into a small squabble on the floor which consists of me shoving Matt to try and get up, and him pushing and pulling me back down. Carolina will be in ruins by this afternoon.

Now let me make one point clear: I could beat Matt at any _fight_ that goes on between us. I could beat anyone at a _fight_. But this isn't a fight and I haven't had breakfast yet so naturally, it is easier for Matt to over power me.

When I feel Matt get pushed off me and am yanked up from the floor by my dad, I realise that we are in trouble.

It's a rule in the house, or should I say family considering half the time we aren't even here. You _never_ fight with family. _Never_. Not in a million years. You can argue, but not fight. If you know your siblings' weaknesses, then it would be easy for you to beat them or even kill them. And if we are ever put up against one another in a fight, then the chance that both of us will walk away are basically nonexistent.

Right now, dad is glaring at us like there is no tomorrow. Because Matt and I are the only ones out of the children who know how to actually fight, we can inflict serious damage on one another.

"Dyna, Matthew. You both know the rule." Oh God, he is mad. After saying this, he turns to Matthew. Forget what I said earlier about us being dead, R.I.P. Matthew.

"You know what could happen if you fight like this, especially considering Dyna hasn't had her medication this morning. So would you like to tell me, why were you pinning Dyna to the floor?"

I sent Matthew a smug look. "And Dyna," shit. "Why were you fighting back?" Now it's Matthew's turn to look smug.

"She woke me up!" Matt defends himself.

Because Matthew can defend his actions and I can't...

"They turned off my alarm clock!" I point to the twins who were standing in the doorway, watching the whole thing as if they had nothing to do with it. At this, Luke instantly runs over to me and hugs my legs from behind. He hates the idea of upsetting someone.

"Sorry Dyna" he mumbles. I reach behind me and ruffle his hair to show him that he's forgiven. Daniel seeing this, decides to play it safe and do exactly what his twin did. But instead of me, he runs over to Matt. "Yeah. Sorry."

Dad gives a sigh before sitting at the dining table with his newspaper. I spin around in Luke's grasp and pick him up before putting him on my hip, and walk towards our spots at the table. I look at my plate which has a half a piece of toast, two strips of bacon and half a tomato. Instead of getting a full piece of toast like everyone else, I get extra bacon. I need it for the fat. My metabolism is faster than it's supposed to be, meaning that I get hungrier quicker and if circumstances dictate, I would starve sooner than anyone else.

We don't have enough cutlery so I have to eat with my hands. Not that I mind. I eat the tomato first so that I can get that out of the way. Then the toast then the bacon. When I am nearly finished, I hear the clink of a glass on the table in front of me. I look up to see my mum smiling at me, her hand around a glass of orange juice and four pills in her hand. She releases the glass and puts the pills next to it. I give her a smile before taking the pills in my hand and placing them in my mouth, swallowing them along with orange juice. I have two pills for my heart and two for my metabolism.

The thing is, I was born with _Dextrocardia situs inversus_. This is where my heart is mirrored - or in other words, it is on the right side of my chest instead of the left. Even though it should still work the same as anyone elses, my heart is weaker than it should be. The doctors think that this is the reason why my chest plate is thicker, to help protect my heart properly. There are some good things about having your heart on the wrong side. You can be shot and stabbed where your 'heart' is and won't die. Well you will still die from blood loss if you don't get help but you get the point. Also, several times they have thought I was dead because A) they were listening to the wrong part of my chest, and B) my chest plate is so thick that you can only hear my heart ever so faintly in the first place. Comes in very handy.

"Alright, now," I look up to see mum talking to us. I quickly swallow the food that I was chewing and listen. "Matt, you had a bath last night so go and get changed and get your camera ready. Dyna, go have your bath and put on the red dress, that dress looks lovely on you and is perfect for this performance."

This is the performance that I was talking about earlier. A joint performance. This is one of the reasons why people tend to hire us the most. You can get a singer who also plays the violin, acoustic guitar, cello, piano, flute and bass. And if you would also like a photographer who looks good and does his job well you can have one of them too. You could also hire a painter for the day to do your portrait who pronounces all of his "v's like "w"s and is still scared of the dark and meeting people, a.k.a. Luke. You could also get a custom painting done for your guest of honour! And all you have to do is hire from the Hamilton family! Wow, I sound like one of those shouty people on a TV commercial. What has my life come to? Wait, don't answer that.

Both Matthew and I stand up and leave the table. Just before I walk out of the dining room and into the hallway, I turn and look at both my parents to ask "Where's Tilly?" Tilly is Matilda's nickname. We don't call her by her full name very often but she knows that when we do, she needs to listen. All of us know that. If I were to shout "Emily!" at my mum, then she would know that I was serious. We tend to do that during rebel attacks. I'm the only one who they don't do that for. They shout out "Dynamite" for me.

Dad looks up from his newspaper to answer me. "She's still in bed. Yesterday really tired her out."

I nod in understanding before following Matt up the stairs. Two doors down from my room is Tilly's. I knock lightly on the door before opening it and walking in. Tilly is lying in bed, her golden waves spread around her angelic face like a halo, her sleeping form the picture of bliss and innocence. She is to innocent for all of this. For what she went through.

I have to bite my lip hard and dig my nails into the palms of my hands to keep the guilt at bay. Tilly hates the fact that I think and believe it's my fault. But I know it is. I only ever believe the truth and only ever tell it also. There is absolutely no point in fantasing about lies. Though sometimes, the truth is built on lies. I believe the truth, but I don't have faith in it. I had managed to fool them all into thinking that I stopped thinking like that, but I haven't. It will always be my fault, no matter what they say.

Once I've calmed down, I walk towards the bed and sit down on the edge. I raise my hand and gently brush some of her gold hair out of her face. She stirs and turns into my touch before opening her eyes. "Dynes?"

I have to hold in tears when she says that. Only Benny ever called me that. The only reason I let her call me that also is because I feel guilty, not just about her disability but also the fact that if it weren't for my actions, then she would of been able to meet Benny. I was always closest to Benny and I know that she would of been too.

"Yeah, it's me. Matty and I have to leave soon." I tell her quietly. Whilst my mum and I sing, Tilly paints. She may only be seven but she sure as heck is talented.

"I'll see you when you get back today?" I know why she is asking. Sometimes I leave for days, even weeks on end if I think the rebels are on my tail.

"Yeah. I'll be back today." And I will... hopefully.

I lean forwards and kiss her on her forehead before getting back up off her bed, tucking her back in properly. I brush a few more of her golden curls out of her face before leaving the room. As soon as I close the door again, I let out a long sigh.

"You alright, sis?" I turn and see Matt leaning against his door, looking at me. He has a white button-up shirt on and a pair of his best jeans which are already beginning to turn threadbare in some places. We just can't afford anything else.

"I'm fine."

Nevertheless, he walks over to me and wraps his arms around me as I bury my face into the crook of his neck. I may be three years older but Matt is three inches taller. Colossal giant and his freakishly tall height.

He presses a kiss onto my hair before telling me to get ready. I nod numbly and move out of his arms, walking down the hall to our shared bathroom.


	2. SYOC!

SYOC!

Okay, so this is you guys chance to submit your own OCs for me to put into the story. I already have some characters in mind, but if I like your OC but they are using a name that's already taken, I will ask for your permission to change the name. I need OCs for rebels, advisors, and most importantly… THE LADIES OF THE SELECTION! For the others, just alter what you feel needs to be altered. This is based on what I need to know for the Selected (as they are the most important).

Here is a list of the things I must know for your character to be used. Put a - or N/A if that information is not applicable.

Name:

Age (16-20):

Province:

Caste (nothing lower than 5):

Sexuality (*lesbian, *bisexual, asexual, heterosexual):

Skin Tone:

Eyes:

Hair:

Father:

Mother:

Siblings:

Career:

Languages Spoken:

Instruments Played:

Hobbies:

Personality (kind, shy, mean, slutty etc. Give details):

Past Boyfriends (*girlfriends):

Pets:

Most Significant Thing They've Ever Done:

ANYTHING ELSE:


End file.
